The mysterious man in the corner
by Akakami-Sama
Summary: Setsume is a normal 15 year old or is she? Until she meets Hiei.......
1. Who i really am

Chapter one who I really am  
  
It was a warm Sunday morning but to Setsume it was her birthday. "Does my birthday always have to be Hell especially around my family?" she asked herself while she got up and dressed into a pair of black flaired jeans, which were her favorite, and a black short sleeve shirt. She headed down the staircase to the kitchen and noticed a note that was sitting on the counter. It said " Setsume we will be back in a couple of hours love ya, happy birthday- Mom" "hmm so they'll be out for the rest of the day that gives me plenty of time to do whatever the hell I want to do!" a grin spread across her face. After having breakfast she headed out of the front door and down the street. She slowly walked down the street and walked into the park. She tried not to make eye contact with anybody because everybody thought she was weird. That didn't bother her though. She found a nearby tree and climbed it. She sat for a little bit and decided to climb her way down. After she got down from the tree she decided to take a walk around the area to get to know it better. Just about half way down the street she sees a small child getting picked on by an older kid. She decides to walk over there and help out the kid.  
  
" Leave me alone!!!" the kid screams as the bully starts to push him around. "Hey!!!!! Leave the poor kid alone Jackass!!" Setsume says "Heh why should I?" the bully says still pushing the kid around. "Don't piss me off or you'll get it for sure." the bully says now looking at Setsume. Setsume felt rage coming on she really wanted to just deck the guy in the face. "Qww!! Lemme go now!!!!!!!!" the kid screams. "That's it I've had enough!" Setsume yells and two seconds later she decks the bully in the face. Whoa where did that come from I've never had that much strength before!!! Setsume thinks as the bully is now laying on the floor with bloody nose. 


	2. the mysterious man comes out

Chapter 2 the mysterious man comes out  
  
"Hey kid are you ok." Setsume asks "yea thank you" says the kid. He  
hops off in the other direction. "Hn." Says a voice from the shadow  
near the building. "Your powers are becoming stronger than I thought  
Setsume." "wha--?" says Setsume she turns around towards the voice.  
Out steps a man with spikey black hair and a little taller than 4  
feet. "Who the Hell are you, and what powers are you talking about  
little man?" Setsume says a little surprised at his height. "My name  
is Hiei and I've come to train and help control your demon powers.  
  
"What the fuck? Setsume says now she's officially freaked.  
  
Hey people I know its not much right now but I'm short on time and I  
will write more soon ^_~ . 


	3. What just happened?

Chapter 3  
What just happened?  
  
Setsume heads off in the other direction toward home and thinks  
Am I dreaming or did he just say that I have demon powers?  
Setsume is thinking while hardly watching where she is going.  
She walks home and opens the door "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETSUME!"  
her family screams as she walks inside "hi mom" she says shortly.  
"I-I-I'm not feeling to well I'm gonna go upstairs" Setsume says  
heading up stairs.  
Her mom was shocked this isn't like her to do this she thought.  
Setsume walks upstairs and into her room and shuts the door.  
*hmm should I say anything or just keep it shut and skip school  
tomorrow to see  
if he is actually waiting for me...* these thoughts drifted through her  
head as she flopped on her bed staring at the ceiling. She carefully  
picked up her electric guitar and quietly strummed the notes to a  
song, which was her favorite.  
She finished in about five minutes and got up from her bed and headed  
toward the window. She quickly recognized the short man she  
encountered before who was standing near the street post at the corner  
of the street, and looked as if he was lost. He turned around and  
looked up, Setsume was startled and ducked at he bottom of the  
windowsill hoping he didn't see her. "oh man..." she whispered Hiei  
looked directly at her and motioned for her to come down.  
  
Hey peoples hope ya like it so far I know its not as much but its  
longer and more interesting then the second chapter. ^_^ 


	4. Getting to know who i am

Hey what's up everybody im back I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy.

Ch. 4 Getting to know who I am

Setsume didn't know what to do at the moment she had a mixture of feeling, she was scared and unsure of what to do. So she decided to climb out the widow and down the escape ladder at the side of the balcony. In about 3 seconds her feet were firmly planted on the ground. She slowly walked towards Hiei. "What is it that you want?" she asked.

"Like I said before im here to train you of your power" Hiei said shortly. Setsume gave him an unsure look. "come" he said and he took her by the hand and led her away from her house. "where are you taking me?" Setsume asked "to a friends house" Hiei he replied. They were silent the entire time. "Here we are" said Hiei. Hiei opened the door to Yusuke's house. Everyone looked up "who's this?" Yusuke asked. "this is Setsume Kamasaki. A youko who needs training to suppress the power she has obtained."

Kurama stood up "my name's Kurama I am a youko as well." He stuck out his hand for Setsume to shake it. Setsume shook it. "where am i?" she asked after she let go. "you are among allies." Yusuke stood and outstretched his hand. Setsume shook it as well. "im Kuwabara" Kuwabara said as he stood and blushed and outstretched his hand as well.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara. He stepped back. Botan stepped up "oooh it seems like Hiei is smitten with Setsume." Hiei growled softly. Setsume blushed a very bright red.

Gotta go at the moment will post later


End file.
